


Casual Friday

by OtterHell



Series: Kylux Modern AU [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Tfa
Genre: Ass-eating, M/M, Modern AU, Office Sex, PWP, Porn, Ren sucks dick and eats ass, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, like a goddamn champ in fact, office blow job, putting Hux's reputation on the line for that gud dick, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterHell/pseuds/OtterHell
Summary: "Why don't we put that soundproofing to the test?" Kylo slyly suggested, his eyes dark and intense as he began to tug again at Hux's tie, wordlessly prompting him to stand up from his high-backed leather chair. "Perhaps we could also test the sturdiness of your desk."He looked far more wicked than he did coy -- Kylo had never been much good at emulating the latter, but Hux didn't seem to care.





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This falls in the same universe and precedes 'An Exclusive Affair', which you can check out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12835464).  
> \-----------------
> 
> This account is run and managed by two people: Tea and Fresh.
> 
> We are RP partners, and we're using this platform to unload our (copious) number of RPs.  
> Mostly smut, tbh.
> 
> The POV changes frequently, given the nature of roleplay writing, and if there are any noticeable continuity gaps it's 100% because the rp was abandoned for a few days/weeks before getting picked up again.
> 
> None of these works have been edited, touched up, or polished.

As CEO of a Fortune 500 company, Hux enjoyed many perks. A top floor office, for instance. A personal secretary who fielded all of his calls. He had a company car (a steely, silver Corvette that he sometimes took out too far and too fast) and more than his two fair weeks of vacation time. 

 

He also had a very sturdy desk. 

 

A Washington model, made of dark walnut or something of the sort. Hux didn't care much about the particulars. What he did care about, and very much in fact, was that the back panel - the panel that faced his office door and had some decorative molding around the top and bottom - went all the way to the floor, obscuring the view of his shined Italian loafers and the man currently settled between them. 

 

Hux had his head tipped against the back of his chair, trousers undone and fingers threaded through dark strands of hair. It was because of this - and because of the steady pull of a hot mouth on his dick - that he missed not one, but two calls from his secretary. Mitaka, useful as he was, would not be deterred however. 

 

There was a knock at the door. 

 

This, Hux did not miss. He shot up and shoved forward, doing the broad man between his legs the courtesy of keeping his hand at the back of his head so he wouldn't end up hitting it on the desk in his scramble backwards. 

 

"Enter." His voice was strained and his cheeks were flushed pink, but Mitaka didn't seem to notice as he plowed in a moment later, just in time for the heat of Kylo Ren's mouth to return to Hux's cock. 

 

Kylo had been 'between jobs'  for over a year now -- which, for someone who lacked the impulse control to curb his spending and who was also too proud to accept the cheques from his mother, meant he quickly ran his bank accounts dry. He could only charge so much to his credit cards before those, too, became unusable. The eviction notice came shortly thereafter. It was the final push Kylo needed to indulge the desperate idea to find a quick and easy source of cash.

 

He had found Hux at the bar one night, all well-groomed and dressed in expensive and ostensibly designer clothing. Clearly Hux had money. Kylo needed money. The exchange of sex for pay had been easy to propose and straightforward enough -- only Kylo hadn't expected it to evolve into anything more than a drunken one-night fling.

 

Months later, he was living in Hux's  penthouse apartment and riding his expensive cars and drinking his pricey scotch. Hux treated him better than Kylo could have ever expected or hoped for, and all he wanted in return was some 'companionship' _ ,  _ of which Kylo enthusiastically provided.

 

Today marked the first time he had ever followed Hux to his high rise office, but it certainly was not the first time Kylo found himself on his knees between the other man's thighs. He was getting good at giving head. Hux hadn't been terribly impressed by his initial, guileless efforts the first time they had slept together, but he had demanded Kylo practice enough times afterward that he was developing a particular aptitude for working Hux's cock with his mouth. At least, Kylo garnered that much from the muffled sounds Hux would make as he threaded his fingers through his hair and ignored the surely-important calls from his secretary for the better part of the afternoon. 

 

Kylo thrived on Hux's undivided attention. He was  _ greedy _ for it, greedy for the few quiet groans he pulled from Hux's lungs, greedy for the taste of his hot, heavy cock on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and took Hux deeper, until his nose was nearly pressed flush to his crotch and he felt Hux grow tense above him.

But then work just had to come  _ knocking.  _ Hux reacted before Kylo could, crowding him back under the desk and inadvertently gagging him on his dick. Thankfully, Kylo's gag reflexes were trained well enough by this point that he didn't make a sound; he kept carefully quiet as he eased off, lips hovering at Hux's flushed prick as he waited. Kylo figured he would have to stay like this until Mitaka left -- clearly he underestimated just how shamelessly infatuated Hux was with his mouth. 

 

He managed to keep quiet the tiny  _ mmph _ that left him as Hux shoved past his lips, but only barely. Hux would want him quiet. That also meant Hux thought he could keep  _ himself _ poised and unfazed while Kylo nursed his dick.

 

That was awfully overconfident of him…

 

Kylo dove back to work with added zeal, driven by the single-minded desire to see how far he could push Hux before his composure cracked. He swallowed his cock down again, breathing hard through his nose to keep himself quiet and digging his blunt nails into Hux's clothed thighs as he slowly began bobbing his head. 

 

They'd met at some upscale bar, he and Kylo, and it had become glaringly obvious, very quickly, that Kylo did not belong there at all. Hux had bought him a drink, then two, then a third, and by that point, he was getting something of an unsolicited life story that ended with a blunt invitation to exchange Hux's  _ goods  _ for Kylo's services. 

 

He'd been just tipsy enough to agree to the offer, and they'd stumbled their way to his penthouse that night after another round of obscenely-priced shots. 

 

The sex had been sub-par, to say the least, and for a while Hux questioned whether or not the view was worth it. 'For a while,' because by the time he'd gone to work the morning after, gone through his day, and returned, Kylo was still there, lounging on the leather couch with some pay-per-view movie on. He hadn't even been paying attention to it, and there were no less than four empty plates littered on the low coffee table - more in the kitchen sink. ' _ I would have thought you'd know what to do after a one-night stand, _ ' Hux had snapped, beginning to pick up before he'd so much as gotten a chance to take his shoes off. He was irritable and exhausted after a long day, and it didn't help that his fucking kitchen was a mess and his fridge was half-empty.

 

They had sex on the leather couch, that time, Hux's shirt undone but still on and the movie forgotten entirely. 

 

Kylo continued not to leave, and after a week of early mornings and mediocre sex, Hux figured it was too late to ask him to. 

 

It was a bit like picking up a stray dog. Untrained with a tendency to eat him out of house and home, Kylo at least kept his bed warm and his evenings entertaining, which was more than Hux had been able to say about his life prior to that. 

 

The sex got better, too. Kylo learned to kiss without it feeling like he was fishing for teeth with his tongue, learned to touch Hux where he liked it, and Hux in return kept him fed and gave him unrestricted access to the apartment complex's fully-furnished gym. He wouldn't admit to there being anything beyond that. 

 

And up until this moment, he wouldn't of allowed Kylo to set foot on company property. Hux had an image to upkeep, both of himself and of his business, but Kylo had showed up, probably on the Mercedes, and Hux had been ushering him up the stairs before anyone saw him as soon as he'd gotten the text message informing him of his...  _ his Kylo's _ arrival.

 

Once in his office, one thing had led to another and now here they were, with Hux faking an easy affectation as he brushed hair off his forehead and Kylo Ren's mouth still around his dick, under the table. 

 

He willed his face to something of a normal shade and prayed Mitaka wouldn't look too closely, folding his hands in front of himself while he waited for his secretary to  _ out with it _ . Good thing, too. Kylo  _ sucked  _ and Hux's fingers twitched involuntarily, prompting him to clench his own hands and bite the inside of his cheek. 

 

"I would have thought that if something were so important that you just had to barge in when it was obvious I'm otherwise indisposed, you would have already mentioned it," he drawled when the silence stretched a touch too long, like Mitaka was waiting on an invitation. Under the desk, Kylo's nose pressed into his crotch and Hux tasted blood, thighs flexing in response to that slow, sweet suction. 

 

He was going to hell for this, but what a way to go. 

 

"Sorry, sir. It's from legal. They need your input before they can proceed-" 

 

"Leave the paperwork here -" why were they even  _ using  _ paper in this day and age? It didn't matter, because  _ Ren  _ was using his tongue and Hux nearly choked on his words, pausing to put the scrambling pieces of his mind together again, "- and next time I do not respond, assume correctly that I am otherwise  _ indisposed _ . Thank you." 

 

Kylo had to listen closely to hear the slight strain in Hux's voice; he was otherwise so _composed_ , as if the mouth around his cock was completely inconsequential. It left Kylo's pride stinging, and he retaliated by redoubling his efforts to make his ' _daddy_ ' moan. He hollowed his cheeks and cupped Hux's balls through the seat of his well-pressed pants, trying to coax the sound out of him with his hands, trying to _suck_ it out of him with his mouth. He was barely following the conversation overhead, but Kylo knew that it was nearing an end, that his opportunity to shatter Hux's composure was slipping away, too. He desperately swallowed Hux to the base again, then pulled away with a gentle scrape of his teeth.

 

But Mitaka was already at the office door again, by the sound of it. When he heard it click shut, Kylo let out an irate grunt, the puff of his breath cool against Hux's saliva-slick cock. 

 

"What would you have done if he noticed?" He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was mildly disappointed, wrapping a hand around Hux and lazily jerking him off as he awaited a reply.

 

Hux was far from composed by the time the door clicked shut behind Mitaka, and it was all he could do not to tangle a hand in Kylo's hair and  _ yank  _ it like some kind of retribution for what the man had done. 

 

"Nothing." It was a matter of pride more than of decency, and Mitaka valued his position in the company too much to breathe a word if he found out. "Fired him, if it became an issue." But it wouldn't of. No one would believe a word Mitaka would have said, anyway. Not with the way Hux presented himself as a public figure. 

 

It was to Kylo's benefit that he kept a hand around Hux's dick. The steady pulses of pleasure kept Hux from kicking the man out, and he leaned back against the chair once more with an exhale he'd been holding back since the moment the knock came at the door. "Fuck." He was  _ hard _ . Harder than he had been when Kylo had swallowed him down like he'd damn well been made to suck dick. Reliving the moment didn't help any, either. "If only you swallowed half that well when there wasn't a threat of exposure hanging over your head. You get off on that, hm?" he drawled, rolling the chair out again to appraise Kylo's flushed face and spit-slick mouth. 

 

He really,  _ really _ did -- something about the possibility of being caught had Kylo's blood pumping and his pants tenting, had him practically breathless from the thrill of it. He managed a brief, lopsided smirk up at Hux as he rolled back to study him. Kylo was sure he looked positively  _ whorish _ right now; his hair was disheveled, his chin wet with spit, his lips and cheeks stained pink and his breathing a bit harsh. But Hux had always seemed to like Kylo better when he was a mess, especially when it was  _ Hux  _ who had made it.

 

"Maybe," Kylo replied, sounding more smug than he did coy. He crawled out from beneath Hux's desk, back aching from having to hunch so far forward. He rose to his feet and grabbed Hux by his designer tie, only hesitating to yank at it because he knew that might get him scolded. "How thick are your office walls?"

 

Kylo made a pretty picture when he was a mess, and Hux couldn't rightly be blamed for preferring him in such a manner. There was something particularly decadent when he was on his knees, too - licking that soft mouth with pink splashed over his nose and cheeks and those too-large ears. Hux tilted his head back, watching Kylo stand, and only wrinkled his nose a little bit when his tie was grabbed. It would still need to be  _ replaced _ , because Ren - fucking bastard that he was - had fisted the hand that had not moments before been wrapped around his dick in the fabric. 

 

"This office, like most, is entirely soundproof." One couldn't make under-the-table deals with potential investors where anyone could hear them after all. 

 

"Really,"  Kylo hummed airily in response, not bothering to hide the fact that he was disappointed by this. Oh, well. There was still the possibility that Hux's secretary would come knocking again. And there were the floor to ceiling windows spanning the far wall of Hux's expansive office -- if anyone just happened to be looking up in the next few minutes, they might be able to see. The risk, however small, was still exciting.

 

"Why don't we put that soundproofing to the test?" Kylo slyly suggested, his eyes dark and intense as he began to tug again at Hux's tie, wordlessly prompting him to stand up from his high-backed leather chair. "Perhaps we could also test the sturdiness of your desk."

 

He looked far more wicked than he did coy -- Kylo had never been much good at emulating the latter, but Hux didn't seem to care.

 

Hux stood when his tie was tugged on, more for the preservation of the silky fabric than because he found the idea of testing just how soundproof his room was particularly enticing, and slotted both hands over Kylo's hips, feeling a little foolish to be standing with his trousers and briefs bunched under the curve of his ass and his cock - still hard, mind - curling towards the tails of his button-up. 

 

"Don't get come on my laptop." He rolled his eyes for good measure, then tugged pulling Kylo closer and tilting his chin for a kiss that was all teeth. Somewhere along the way of turning around and leaning back against his desk, Hux managed to lose one shoe and half of his trouser, the rest hanging uselessly on his calf while he hooked his now-free leg around Kylo's waist, bare ass perched on the edge of the hardwood and teeth bringing soft lips to a stinging red. 

 

Kylo was so glad he'd had the foresight to slip a few packets of lube and condoms into his back pockets -- they would definitely be using them soon. Kylo was glad for that, too. Hux could have just as easily demanded Kylo finish him off with his mouth and perhaps afterward get himself off with his hand or Hux's. Neither option was as appealing as getting to fuck him into his desk -- or  _ getting _ fucked, even. Kylo wasn't generally that picky, not when he knew he was going to cum hard either way.

 

He crowded Hux against the desk, laying his callused palms against the sides of his thighs and brushing them up to his chest. Kylo felt him up roughly, digging in his fingernails when Hux bit him particularly hard, and rubbing at his nipples with the coarse pads of his thumbs. He groaned when Hux's teeth caught his lip just-so and brought the sharp tang of copper to his tongue, but the sting only seemed to drive him wilder. One of Kylo's hands slipped away to his back pocket, fumbling for a packet of lube and then fumbling with his other hand, too, as he struggled to tear it open.

 

Eventually growing frustrated, he growled and broke the kiss long enough to use his teeth on the damned thing. Kylo kept the packet between them as he roughly nudged apart Hux's thighs and hoisted him up onto the edge of the desk, staring unblinkingly all the while.

 

When he took the packet of lube into his hands again, Kylo spoke.

 

"How do you want this?"

 

How did he want to get dicked against his desk? Hux rolled his eyes again, watching Kylo struggle with the lube and tonguing at the bite he'd been left with, raised and slightly swollen there on the inside of his bottom lip. 

 

"I want to see your face." Because if there was anything Hux enjoyed almost more than actually having sex, it was the facial expressions Ren went through while he was buried in his ass, or squirming on his dick, or whining while Hux fingered him until he couldn't cum anymore. His face was Hux's favorite book, and Hux took every opportunity to read it. 

 

He shifted on the desk, half impatience and half for the sake of getting comfortable, and plucked at the hem of Kylo's shirt until he relented and let it be pulled over his head, leaving them both half-naked. That didn't last terribly long, however. Hux tugged at Kylo's belt, next, then his zipper and the button, shoving at his dark jeans until they were around his thighs and Hux could get a hand on his dick. 

 

"Sometime  _ today _ , darling. I still have work to do." 

 

"You just can't wait for me to fuck you,"  Kylo said with a bit of a smug sneer, squeezing out lube onto his fingers once Hux had finished helping him undress. He rolled the liquid between them, warming his skin at the same time so that when Kylo slid his hand behind Hux's balls his fingers were warm and slick. He prompted Hux to lie back with a light shove at his chest, then began circling his slick index finger against Hux's tensed pucker. While Kylo typically lacked patience and restraint, in this, at least, he was thorough and attentive -- relatively speaking, anyway.

 

He slipped his finger inside to the first knuckle, pumped it in and out twice, and then added a second.

 

"You're tight." That wasn't entirely true; Kylo fucked Hux often enough now that he never needed as much preparation beyond lube, but Kylo liked dirty talk. He liked speaking it nearly as much as he liked hearing it. He liked actually fucking Hux much better, of course, which was surely evident in the way he quickly pressed another two well-lubed fingers into Hux's ass.

 

_ Never _ . Hux was a man of endless patience, but unlike Ren, he found it incredibly difficult to retain a facade of indifference where this was involved. He was eager for the press of fingers against his hole, leaning back on his elbows when he was nudged, thighs spread shamelessly and one heel braced against the edge of the desk. 

 

"Maybe you're just small." Rude and untrue though it may have been, it never failed to rile Kylo up, and Hux liked getting fucked so that the bruises on his hips lingered and his ragged moans tested just how soundproof the room was. 

 

Four fingers in and even Hux was starting to feel pleasantly  _ full _ , the burn of a hasty prep going straight to his dick. "Ah - fuck.  _ Fuck _ , Kylo, c'mon. You've been dying to do this here, haven't you?" He'd made no secret of his love of fucking somewhere people might stumble across them, and Hux had done nothing against enabling that particular preference. If anything, he encouraged casual groping under dinner tables and sex in empty parking lots. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want Mitaka to hear you."

 

Kylo loved it when Hux cussed in that posh accent of his -- especially when it was _ his _ fingers that Hux was impatiently cursing. Smug though it made him, however, he was still quietly seething at Hux's latest barbed comment. Kylo was used to them. Hux sometimes seemed to _ enjoy _ goading him. It certainly didn't take him much; already, Kylo was fingering his ass more roughly than he has been just a moment ago, while his other hand hooked under one of Hux's knees and harshly shoved it up toward his chest. He should really drag this out, if he wanted to get back at Hux, but Kylo sincerely lacked the patience to be withholding.

Instead, he slipped his fingers from Hux's stretched hole and reached down to smear the rest of the lube on his cock.

 

"Oh, _ I _ won't be the one moaning like a whore," Kylo coolly remarked, grabbing his slick cock and teasingly sliding the head up and down Hux's crack. He looked less unaffected than he would have liked, pupils blown wide and face flushed pink, but Hux wasn't doing much better.

 

"You want me to fuck you hard, don't you?" Kylo didn't wait for an answer; he was beginning to shove his dick into Hux's ass, starting slow -- or as slow as he had the patience for, anyway. "You want to feel it for the rest of the day."

 

To date, Kylo had made him  _ moan like a whore _ only a small handful of times, most of which Hux could vividly recollect while Ren was busy slicking his own cock up.

 

There'd been the very first time Kylo had gone and choked on his dick, swallowing too much and too fast in his over-zealousness. Hux had not been kind, twisting his fingers in Kylo's hair and holding him down while he threw his head back and damn-near  _ howled  _ for it. 

 

He tilted his head up now to meet the dark of Kylo's wicked gaze, flexing his thighs suggestively and shuddering at the drag over the sensitive rim of his hole. That first press had him choking back a gasp, resolutely stubborn in the face of Kylo's desire to make him moan. It only lasted a moment before he was exhaling a breathy little sigh, pleased for the burn and the feeling of fullness. One hand slid down, palm passing over his own dick in a slow, teasing drag. 

 

" _ Yes _ ," he hissed, the curve of his ass meeting Ren's crotch. "I want to feel  _ you _ ." 

 

Hearing Hux ask for it nearly riled Kylo as much as his needling insults. He would have preferred to hear Hux beg, but he never did and Kylo lacked the patience and self-control to work him up to that point. Perhaps one day he would, but for now he was content to sink balls-deep into Hux's ass, relishing in the way his inner muscles tensed and fluttered around him. Kylo had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning aloud, but thankfully he wasn't the only one struggling to keep himself together. 

 

He didn't even bother trying to compose himself, nor did he allow Hux more than a few short seconds to adjust to his cock before he drew his hips back and fucked into Hux hard enough to shift him across the desk. Kylo leaned forward, caging him in with his body and hooking both hands beneath his thighs to keep them spread. He also used this handhold to give himself better leverage as he pounded into Hux's ass, setting a hard and brutal pace without granting him any sort of reprieve. Hux had said wanted to  _ feel _ Kylo, after all. Kylo took that to mean that Hux he his ass red and stinging from it, so that any time he sat down he would be reminded of this moment.

 

To Kylo, it had felt like an invitation to stake his claim. And he needed that claim, that  _ something _ to hold onto, because without it Kylo had nothing -- no sense of security, no vague assurance that Hux wouldn't one morning decide to throw him out to the curb.

 

It was a mentality Kylo found himself in more and more often as of late, and it was also his motivation for digging nail marks into Hux's thighs and bending down so that he could sink his teeth into his shoulder hard enough to make him bleed _.  _ If Hux did decide to throw him out, the marks on his body would linger for  _ days _ .

 

At least Kylo knew he wouldn't be so easily forgotten.

 

Hux's fingers found their way into Ren's hair almost before he had the chance to realize he was moving, back of his head hitting the wood of the table and body tight around the length inside him. He _ had _ asked for this, and Kylo had always been so very good at doing as he was told - so long as it benefited him in some manner, of course. 

 

It was exactly what he needed. Mind blissfully clear after just one harsh, claiming bite and Hux was gone, hooking his legs around Kylo's waist and digging nailmarks into the back of his neck like that might put a claim on him.

 

Each time they fucked like this (and they fucked like this with increasing regularity), it felt like Ren had something he wanted to prove, like he wanted to claim and keep and own, if only for a little while, like he was scared that he might lose it if he didn't perform. It was an absurd thought - one that Hux would have dispelled on no uncertain terms had he even considered it a possibility.

 

He didn't, though, and he was not a man for undue sentiment in the first place, keeping his thoughts quiet and his affections reserved for those moments when they were both tired or Kylo was distracted - where a careful kiss might go unnoticed or a brush of knuckles might be forgotten.

 

"Fuck, that's it.  _ That's right, _ Kylo. Going to need something to think about after you leave."

 

Instead, he arched his back and gasped when fingers dug bruises into his thighs, shuddering and letting out something of a needy whine.

 

The moaned praises and needy whines had Kylo practically shivering with delight and losing the rhythm of his thrusts to a wilder, more erratic pace. Other than the sounds leaving Hux's mouth -- and the few grunts and staggered groans that left Kylo's -- the room was filled only with the sharp slap of skin against skin. Kylo felt like he had gained some shred of control in the situation, and he savored it nearly as much as he did the feeling of Hux's slick ass clenched around his dick. With that sense of control came a temporary feeling of security -- Hux needed his 'services', needed  _ him,   _ so much so that he was willing to risk possible discovery and suffer a sore ass for the remainder of his day just because he had wanted Kylo to fuck him this badly.

 

Not that Kylo didn't want it just as badly. He couldn't even pace himself, too eager to continue pounding away at Hux's ass to care about making this last. He leaned back from Hux's bruised shoulder, suddenly intent on watching his cock disappearing into his hole and stretching the flushed rim of it taut every time he pulled back. Kyo realized only now that he had forgotten the condom, but eiher Hux didn't care or he hadn't noticed. 

 

He would. And soon, too, because Kylo could hardly be expected to hold out for a marathon fuck-session when Mitaka could come calling or knocking at any instant. The possibility was driving Kylo wild.

 

"You'll think about this--" he hissed the words out in between the snaps of his hips, hardly able to be coherent when he was already  _ so close _ . "--every time you're at your desk. Every time you  _ sit _ ."

 

" _ Hah  _ -" Hux couldn't get a word in edgewise, and if it weren't for Ren's grip on his thighs, he would have easily slid across the desk, nails scrambling for purchase - on Kylo's arm, on the edge of the hardwood, anywhere he could reasonably reach. He keened a needy little sound, something like a moan without him outright admitting to it, and arched his hips up, the slight change in angle leaving his jaw slack and moisture stinging at the corners of his eyes. 

 

It was rough. There were bruises on his skin and pinpricks of blood bitten into his shoulder, and Hux wouldn't of asked for it any different. 

 

Somewhere, a stack of papers - possibly his laptop among them - went crashing to the ground after an overzealous jerk of his body had them skidding across the desktop, and fluttered to the floor to join his clothes and whatever else had been knocked off that he hadn't noticed yet. It would be a bitch to clean up later, but Hux was in no place to  _ care _ , hooking his legs around Kylo's waist as though to draw him in an inch more than Ren actually had to give. 

 

There was a certain thrill to it, too. With Mitaka on the other side of the door, with the whole fucking city just below them, Hux's hand was flying to his own dick after only a few minutes, fingers curling dry around the length of it. " _ Close _ ," he managed on the end of a choked-off groan, clamping his other hand over his mouth and trusting that Ren would hold him. " _ Fuck,  _ Kylo  _ \- Kylo, m' _ **_close_ ** ." Though muffled by his palm, the meaning was clear enough when not moments later, Hux was coming over his own hand and a little bit on the tails of his shirt, cum coating his heaving stomach and pooling in the concave divot that ran down to his bellybutton while he threw his head back and bit down on his own palm. 

 

It was really too bad that Hux had managed to muffle the brunt of his moan into his palm; Kylo had wanted to really  _ hear _ him. But this was fine, too, because the tears clinging to Hux's pale eyelashes and the way he was desperately jerking himself off and keening whorishly was more than enough to fuel Kylo's ego. Hux painted such a pretty picture when he was splayed out and bruised, and the breathy sound of Kylo's name on his tongue was like music to his ears. So, when Hux actually came, spilling over his stomach and arching his back against the wood desk, Kylo couldn't hold back his own raspy groan. He fucked into Hux only a few times more before his orgasm hit him hard and he spilled balls-deep in Hux's ass. With another couple more erratic thrusts, Kylo finally stilled, his body slumping forward onto his arms as he took a moment to recover from the euphoria. 

 

In its wake, he felt a bone-deep satisfaction and accompanying exhaustion. Both had drained Kylo of his former insecurity, of whatever annoyance he had felt at Hux's taunts, and of the desire that had been pooling in his gut since this morning when Hux abandoned him in bed to get ready for work. With all that tension gone, Kylo was more or less sedate. He slid his softening cock out of Hux's hole, watching with the faintest stir of satisfaction as his cum slipped down Hux's crack and dripped onto his desk. Along with the spilled papers, they had made quite the mess.

 

But rather than bother tidying any of it or redressing himself, Kylo dragged Hux upright by the shoulders so he could slump the man against his chest and bury his face against the side of his neck. He took a moment just to steady his breathing and brush his lips against the bruised and still-bloody mark that marred Hux's shoulder, his arms wrapping snug around the other man's back and keeping him pulled close to his bare chest. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but Kylo was content to remain like this for some time, locked in a placid silence.

 

The phone rang, eventually, and Kylo squeezed his arms tightly enough to keep Hux from reaching for it.

 

"Don't answer that," he mumbled, and though he meant it as a demand it sounded more like a groggy plea. 

 

"You asshole," Hux slurred, his own face tucked against Kylo's shoulder. "You forgot the condom." Or just blatantly didn't use it, which was an equally-likely scenario. Not that, in the moment, Hux had either noticed or cared. He snorted against Kylo's sweat-damp neck, perched on the edge of the desk with his legs wrapped loosely around the other man's waist and his fingers tucked into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. This, too, he liked. It was maybe warmer than it had the right to be. It was certainly more tender than Hux had a feeling either of them were used to, but he was figuring out how it worked, how Kylo got clingy afterwards and refused to let him go. Hux minded this less than he should have. 

 

Especially when his phone was ringing. 

 

Kylo held him tighter, and his phone was just out of reach, and Hux didn't care enough to extract his sticky, sated body from the other man's. Whoever it was could leave a voicemail. 

 

"You know you're going to have to clean me up," he murmured at length, tossing errant curls of hair into the air and half-watching as they settled back in place, strands tickling his nose and getting into Kylo's eyes. "I'm not going to do it myself." And maybe next time Kylo would remember the fucking condom. Or maybe he wouldn't, and Hux would demand the same retribution for Ren's blatant disregard of basic cleanliness. 

 

The phone kept ringing, but when Hux nudged weakly at Kylo's shoulder it wasn't to pick it up. Instead, he twisted his fingers in those curls and coaxed Ren's head down, down until it was level with his mess of a come-smeared stomach, cooling already and starting to dry tacky. "Hurry, else I'll make you lick the desk clean, too. 

 

Kylo had always been considerably more cooperative during his post-orgasm daze. He was far more amenable to suggestion and even demands in this state, and so he went willingly when Hux curled his fingers in his hair and pushed his head down so he was at eye level with his cum-streaked stomach. Kylo didn't breathe a word, perfectly content to just  _ listen _ without making any snide or smug comments, for once. He was also content to do as Hux told him; without hesitating, he leaned in and began licking away the cum sticking to Hux's abdomen and pooling in his navel. He was quick but thorough, being careful not to miss a drop but also clearly finding some enjoyment in cleaning Hux with his tongue rather than with a towel. Besides, he had long since grown accustomed to the taste of the other man's seed -- Kylo was even beginning to  _ enjoy  _ it. It meant Hux had enjoyed his 'services', after all.

 

When he had finished licking clean Hux's stomach, Kylo rose slightly, but only so that he could nudge at Hux's chest to get him to lie back again. Then he was pulling Hux's ass to the edge of the desk, spreading his bruised thighs apart again, and sinking down to his knees.

 

The phone had finally stopped ringing. Kylo smirked to himself, pleased that he had succeeded in distracting Hux from his affairs. He liked being the centre of Hux's attention.

 

Still silent, Kylo buried his face between the other man's thighs. His hole was puffy and still leaking cum when Kylo tenderly ran the flat of his tongue against it, and he felt his already-spent cock weakly stir at the way it twitched and gaped at a warm puff of his breath.

 

Rather than comment, Kylo got to work gently laving his own cum out of Hux's abused ass. As before, he was thorough and attentive, eager for whatever sounds or words of praise his good work might earn him.

 

Hux had found out pretty quickly that a post-orgasm Kylo was one who was infinitely easier to deal with, at least insofar as talking, or following instructions, went. He was pliant, and quiet, and easy to influence with words or actions, which in turn made Hux more likely to linger after they fucked, just to have the opportunity to indulge in Kylo's open clinginess. 

 

He watched while Kylo dipped his head, vaguely ticklish and twitching every time he felt the touch of warm, wet tongue against his abdomen, fingers carding through Ren's hair in slow, even passes until he was nudged down onto his back. 

 

"Mn,  _ fuck _ , Kylo." Hux might deny it, but he too was more susceptible to whatever  _ this  _ was after they fucked. Tongue loose and head foggy, he lavished Kylo with praise and soft words, shivering when he felt the softness of lips around his swollen and sensitive hole. " _ Fuck _ , you feel good. You like that, hm? Of course you do; you take every opportunity to make a mess of me." It was hardly the first time Kylo had conveniently forgotten to use a condom, after all. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you even liked eating me out, afterwards." His fingers continued through Kylo's hair, brushing the strands out of his sweaty forehead. 

 

Hux wiggled his hips and pressed himself closer with a pleased little groan, dick stirring faintly and head tapping the desk when he settled. " _S'good;_ make sure you get it all, darling. I've got a meeting at four." Which was likely what the phonecall had been about. Hux glanced over at the clock on the far wall, lips pursed thoughtfully. No time for a cigarette, then, but enough for Kylo to finish what he was doing. 

 

Preoccupied as his tongue and lips were, Kylo's only response was a contented hum that vibrated inside Hux's twitching hole. He really did enjoy this -- all of it, even the taste of his own cum. It was all the more satisfying to actually be able to lather Hux with more touches after they were both fucked out and boneless, instead of being whisked out of his bed or his office. It also meant he could take stock of the marks he'd left behind on Hux's body, all the fresh bruises and bitemarks that dotted his skin along with his freckles.

 

The praises were what really got to Kylo, though, and Hux gave them so much more freely after a good, hard fucking. Kylo felt strangely proud to hear such words leaving Hux's tongue, and he was motivated to continue performing well if only to receive more.

 

So, he curled his tongue in Hux's ass and then slipped it free, sucking and licking away the spit and cum that dribbled out of Hux's hole as it clenched from the sudden emptiness.

 

He repeated this process again and again, essentially tongue-fucking his own cum out of Hux's ass. He was far gentler than he would normally be, of course, well-aware that Hux was sore and spent and likely not keen on anything too rough during his recovery.

 

Of course, Kylo couldn't help but softly bite at Hux's thigh every now and again, or to lick at his oversensitive balls just to watch him flinch.

 

Eventually, after a few minutes of his focused ministrations, Hux's hole was clean and shining wet with Kylo's saliva.

 

"Better?" his voice was thick and quite clearly brimming with satisfaction. Kylo half-hoped he would be told he'd missed a spot. 

 

Ren's hands were massive, slotted over Hux's hips and keeping him in place while Kylo lapped and sucked at his hole, and there was nothing Hux could do about the fact that every teasing lick and soft, eager bite had him shivering, toes curling in Italian leather and stomach spasming like he might be able to get away from the gentle, overwhelming treatment. His cock twitched where it lay against his thigh, interested in the steady, indulgent flicker of Kylo's tongue, but Hux had a schedule to keep and so he willed down the half-formed thoughts of having Kylo's fingers buried back inside him until he was hard enough to go again, whining out a pleased little noise instead. 

 

When Kylo finished, obviously satisfied and more than a little smug, Hux urged him closer, tugging on his hair and then the back of his neck until they were nose to chin to mouth to mouth, kissing with Hux's legs wrapped back around him. The taste of Kylo's cum on Kylo's tongue was filthy, intoxicating in some way that Hux wouldn't be assed to explain but would chase after until he was biting Kylo's lips into a flushed, pretty pink, tugging out the bottom one with his teeth before letting go and leaning back. 

 

"Perfect." High praise indeed. 

 

Hux curled his palm against Ren's cheek, kissed him again, then once more for good measure before shoving at those broad shoulders so that he could sit up, still flushed and looking the very picture of a man who'd just got fucked. 

 

"If only you were always this good at following instructions." But then that would be boring, wouldn't it?

 

He didn't dwell too long on the question, merely letting Ren crowd him back against the desk when it looked like he might try to make his leave. Another kiss, another ignored phone call, and Hux really,  _ actually  _ had to go. 

 

"I'll be home by seven, Ren. Order something in or cook but don't eat it all by yourself." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious:
> 
> Fresh wrote for Hux  
> Tea wrote for Ren


End file.
